In the field of security systems, an access (e.g., a door) may include a locking device accessed by a key. In advanced security systems, the “key” may be a fob, smart card, or even a cell phone wirelessly accessing the locking device or mechanism which now includes a radio frequency receiver and microprocessor.
In the prior art, it is known to connect via hard wiring all the locking devices of a particular facility to an on premise central access controller. The locking devices are typically “dumb” electro-mechanical devices. The central access controller controls which keys open which locks, controls entry times and dates and from time to time receives software updates typically thru a service call. Examples of software updates include upgrades, new functionality, patches, bug fixes, and changes to configuration parameters such as how long a door is to remain unlocked when a key opens the door.
It is also known to wirelessly connect various locking devices to a central access controller in the form of a server to avoid the need to run wires from each locking device to the central access controller. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,544 incorporated herein by this reference. In this case the locking devices involve a microprocessor for wireless communication. Software updates can be delivered wirelessly to the locking device from the central access controller or server.
In some situations, however, it is desirable that the locking device need not be in communication with the central access controller. Examples include locking devices in remote locations without adequate cellular, Wi-Fi, or internet coverage. Also, a battery operated locking mechanism may not be able to provide sufficient power to always maintain a Wi-Fi connection. Examples of such systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,720,861; 8,222,993; 8,792,826; and 8,706,083 all incorporated herein by this reference.
The problem then is how to deliver software updates to the locking devices. A complete software update could be wirelessly delivered from the central access controller to the smart device which is then used to access the locking device. In so doing, the complete software update could be wirelessly delivered from the smart device to the locking device. See U.S. Pat. No. 8,222,993 incorporated herein by this reference. As such, the smart device acts as an intermediary between the central access controller and the locking device.